


The Thief of ISIS

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Doraemons
Genre: Democratic Republic of the Congo, Gen, Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant, Multi, Other, Tanzania, Terrorism, Terrorists, Tunisia, Vibranium (Marvel), Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: Kid and Nikov met a dangerous terrorist who later turned out to be even smarter, which T'Challa, who before that ignored it, became aware with his real power, ability and how he could become a threat.





	The Thief of ISIS

A flying aircraft was sent to the mysterious jungle in Central Africa, where many soldiers were stationed there.

It branded " _U. S. Air Force_ ", as it was landing into eastern part of a country. Then, sooner or later, they walked out.

It was there, where they founded belonging …

…

…

…

"Welcome to the Democratic Republic of the Congo."

A General in uniform walked out. He was there, speaking in a charming English to the guests. The guests?

They were …

…

"Welcome. My name is Dora-the-Kid." Kid covered himself with a sunglasses, as a way to hide the fear of height he suffered back then. A yellow robot cat spoke on another fellow who covered his mouth: "And here is my friend, Dora-nikov."

"I am General Mbutu. André Mbutu." The young General explained: "The reason why we called for assist from the United States is because we have an emergency job."

"Which job anyway? And how dangerous it is?" Kid, with his air gun in arm, ready to take cover.

"You will go into this car." Mbutu pointed out a car: "It will head to Wakanda."

"Huh?" Kid realized that, he was in the east of the country. But sooner, he questioned: "How far?"

"It took only 3 hours. No worry." Mbutu stated: "But after meeting with the monarch, behave nicely."

"Fine." Kid and Nikov quietly tried to understand. However, Nikov was aware with the fact better than Kid.

Wakanda, although nominally independent, it is  _du jure_  under protection of the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Which means, under the agreement of Congo-Kinshasa's independence at 1960, Wakanda had been considered as part of DR Congo but is allowed to have rights about foreign policies, military, economy, but it can request support from Kinshasa. Moreover, Wakanda also used English, comparing to the rest of the country which French was made official language.

Wakanda has a long history, but very few can get access, and mostly have to be accepted by the Government of DR Congo because it was the least friendly for foreign tourists.

But with turmoil spilled out in the country after the fall of Mobutu Sese Seko, and name change from Zaire to DR Congo, everything seemed to have caused concerns. Nonetheless, the little small Wakanda was able to cut off from the instability within DR Congo.

So, why Wakanda today received back attention?

There was something hindered behind …

…

…

As Kid and Nikov were stuck in the car crossing within the border of DR Congo to its protectorate Wakanda, they got sick with how it went. Wakanda was not like they expected, they guessed.

"Nikov, do you notice something?"

The Russian-American guy turned to Kid, he seemed to be aware with what Kid was saying.

Kid stated: "Wakanda, due to its isolation, the country seemed to be able to end off from instability comparing to the rest of DR Congo. But since it is political relations rather than economic relations, Wakanda hindered something, I guess."

They both looked on as they were so impressed with wild life in the country.

However, what they went out later, was when they crossed a mysterious gate, which opened their car into another specific world. A rich, rich world …

With high-technology like they never saw …

"What?"

This must have affected them. Nikov understood that, Wakanda must have acquired a superb technology and to reject any possible foreign incursions, they had decided to isolate the country. Further complicated, the Government of Belgium and Britain in the past attempted to take it into the map during the Scramble for Africa, but reversed and decided to sign a secret treaty, forcing Wakanda to become a Belgian protectorate within its Congo, while Britain-controlled Uganda allowed Wakanda to have their own policies under Brussels and London's advises. In the end, instead of choosing French, the language of Belgian occupiers, Wakanda selected English alongside its indigenous Wakandan.

Hence, it explained why Wakandans were not good at French.

Then, they saw everything, they maintained a fairly good African façade of an indigenous and isolated country, but inside, they were richer than expected.

The driver, then, looked on the clock, stated: "It's time to enter the Palace of Wakanda."

"I can't believe it." Kid spoke out in surprise: "So rich, so developed, so powerful. What had caused its isolation?"

"Only you have to find out, but I have known that. Although I was never been able to get the secret though." The driver, wearing as a soldier of the DR Congolese Armed Forces, smiled.

"Better have that coming." Kid smiled as well: "Let's head it."

… and so, they entered to the palace once they reached the point …

…

#####

Wakanda

The palace looked like an alien palace, it was seen nothing similar even to an African palaces, like the palace of King Mohammed VI. They had their reasons to be surprised.

As much, they got their submission from the King of Wakanda, T'Challa. T'Challa welcomed them in his black suit, but not in a machine-fighting suit.

"Welcome, our American guests."

Kid and Nikov bowed their heads. They were able to get the fact: "Thank you for your hospitality, your Highness."

"No problem." T'Challa stated: "Do you know … why I gathered you there?"

"I'm not so sure, but, we don't know." Kid answered: "But I guess it related to Wakanda's national security."

"Sometimes, I should have wished you're Wakandan citizens." T'Challa drew his aspiration, before he allowed Okoye to open something: "Oh well, I think, due to your experiences, you can help us discover, what was the man's real ambition."

Soon after, Nakia looked toward Kid and Nikov, while Okoye opened the account. Soon after, something raised on their eyes …

A man, being tied out, had been covered. He could not escape because it was already placed to make him suffer. He didn't accept that.

But he looked a bit whiter than most of these people, leaving Kid and Nikov surprised.

Moreover, Kid realized, it was …

"No … way …"

This man was somehow, resembling a feature of a person who, while native to Africa, it could be drawn with …

"I hope you can help us investigate him. We have just killed one of his partners outside yesterday. Good luck."

Kid soon got closer and closer, only briefly to realize …

"Taha Younès Haachali, Tunisian, known among Al-Qaeda's fighters as the Scar, always killed someone and left a scar. How the hell you ended up in Wakanda, DR Congo?"

So the man, with golden hair, and a charming face, was a terrorist. Taha Younès Haachali, a citizen of Tunisia, born in Sfax, raised in Italy before returned to Tunisia.

Tunisia is known for being hotbed of new wage of terrorist fighters. This country had a confirmed 3.500 terrorists fighting for ISIS. Many of these fighters later, under warrant in homeland, went out dying in Iraq, Syria, Libya and Sudan.

But, never expected a Tunisian captured in Wakanda nor even DR Congo.

Kid, with his terrorist expert, took the question in Arabic:

"طه يونس هاشلي ، من الرائع أن أراكم مرة أخرى يا محتجز تونسي." ( _Taha Younès Haachali, it is great to see you again, my Tunisian detainee._ )

Taha was detained when he was found to have facilitated weapons to ISIS from Egypt and Egyptian authorities handed him to Tunisian authorities.

What made Taha extremely dangerous was how he obtained magical power, and his magic tricks. When he was a 11 years old kid, he admired a notable figure, Touichi Kuroba, who went death eight years ago. Touichi was an amazing magician.

Taha, as usual, answered calmly:

"ليس هناك ما نراه ، ولكن هناك الكثير من الأشياء للموت. واكاندا يحمل الكنز الذي نطارده عميقا." ( _It is nothing to see, but many thing to die. Wakanda carries a treasure we are hunting to deep._ )

"ماذا يعني ذلك بالنسبة لك؟" ( _What does it mean to you?_ ) Kid questioned: "أحتاج إلى إجابة." ( _I need an answer._ )

Meanwhile, Nikov was focusing on how Wakanda was actually located there rather than how Wikipedia wrote out, which made him thought about falsifying reality.

According from Wikipedia, Wakanda is a country located near Ilemi Triangle bordering with Uganda, South Sudan and Tanzania. Yet, when they entered to DR Congo, they found the Kingdom where it located. This must have something to do with Taha's desire in the Kingdom.

Taha never showed any fear, even when being questioned; instead, he gave a good answer:

"كما غروب الشمس هناك ، سيتم إطلاق العنان لقوة المملكة. عندما يكون لدي القوة الجبارة ، لا يمكن لأحد أن يوقف جيشنا. حاول أن أراه ، يا شريف." ( _As the sunset in there, the Kingdom's power will be unleashed. When I have the mighty power, no one can stop our army. Try to figure it, Sheriff._ )

"أنت لا تزال قاسية وشقية ، طه يونس. سوف أنتظر حتى غروب الشمس ، يمكننا أن نجعل لعبة." ( _You're still cruel and naughty, Taha Younes. I'll wait till the sun set, we can make a game._ )

When Kid was still handling with a freaky and sneaky Taha Younès, Nikov quietly encountered Nakia. At first, Nikov's quietness was a bit freaking, but then …

"(Nakia, can you tell, why Wakanda's geography in Wikipedia was faked up? Why does it say in Tanzania or Uganda)"

Nakia was a bit handling, but over the issue, she realized Nikov's attention. However, she intended to keep quiet.

Then, Nikov made a pressure: "(Because, you have a powerful weapon, isn't it? And so your country?)"

Nikov touched on, but in fact, he made a reality connection. He wanted real answer, because he slowly found out what Taha Younès Haachali was aiming. A Tunisian magician, terrorist and wizard, Taha is more capable to battle than they imagined. He seemed to be smarter than what they thought about.

"(That North African guy is no joke. He knows what is he having. Tell me or he would disable it.)"

Nakia tried not to talk, but as such, Nikov soon realized, the sun started to set. Everything seemed to unveil something, bright in blue, powerful yet … strong.

When Kid didn't get much time to seek from Taha, Taha seemed to distracting from what he was doing. The Tunisian guy … he was planning to …

He suddenly grabbed one thing from his hand, and as Kid was not happy with Taha, the Tunisian guy quickly assembled something. He switched to English, with an immediate surprise:

"Like when the God says, everything is temporary, but the might is forever. Here is my gift."

"What?" Kid was surprised, as something blew out. Both Kid, Nikov and Nakia went surprised, while Okoye, shocked with how the explosion occurred, went out.

"No!" Nakia tried to get in, but the electric chair had no more person there following the explosion. It was a smoke bomb used by Taha, no wonder why.

They were shocked. Shocked with how it went through. Taha Younès Haachali was smarter than expected. Nikov soon wondered:

"(So, how did he manage to escape from prison in Tunisia?)"

Kid was surprised, but, by the question, Kid quietly understood what was waiting on them.

Taha suddenly made an appearance, with something he held on. T'Challa was extremely surprised with the way Taha did and manage. Everything went into dust because of how brilliant Taha Younès was.

Then, he, from somewhere unknown, made an explanation:

"How absurb, but the way Wakanda acquired power, they were able to hide their position and isolate themselves from the world. By how they could achieve? The mighty Vibranium explained all."

Taha, surprisingly, grabbed a piece of the Vibranium, which was something …

T'Challa, he was shocked when he saw from camera.

"Impossible! How did that man have this thing?"

He stole Vibranium!

A powerful weapon, Vibranium represented for Wakanda a mighty power and also, it was able to keep foreign forces away. Hence, this explained why Wakanda fixed geography map to suit with its isolation.

Fixing it means it could protect the kingdom and to hide from reality. Hence this was why Tanzanian and Ugandan Governments didn't bother about Lake Ilepi, because they knew it would be used to fend the reality.

Wakanda was able to use their Vibranium to set up some proxies to distract from foreign forces. This meant, the Wakanda's map in Tanzania and Uganda went out to be faked. Vibranium also served as source of economic power, ultimately distracted her from poverty and corruption. The palace in Kilimanjaro was where T'Challa's brother located, and it served as Wakanda to hide the real one, in eastern DR Congo, and he understood that.

Unfortunately, Taha understood it, and he wanted it.

Then, Taha Younès Haachali, for unknown, gave a smile:

"Salaam, to our African brothers and sisters. But a little ton of Vibranium was enough. You Sub-Saharan Africans, moronic half-humans and stupid, but you shall get a brief of education in the aftermath. Salaam, T'Challa, King of Wakanda!"

He disappeared after appearing from the roof of the palace. T'Challa tried to become Black Panther, but it was too late. Taha Younès Haachali, had escaped.

Kid and Nikov realized …

"Taha Younès Haachali, nicknamed ' _Shadow Guardian_ '! He is one of the most feared terrorists in the world. Ever since he became part of Al-Qaeda, he was instrumental on helping Al-Qaeda's members taking some notable attacks. But he defected to ISIS later … and now, ISIS is wanting for Wakanda's Vibranium!"

T'Challa was a bit surprised of how he could manage to escape, looking on the chair, he was tied few minutes and then, boom! He was gone, then in the roof and smiled.

Taha was smarter and more dangerous. Also …

"Well, this bastard insulted people from there … let's show those moronic that Sub-Saharans are not fearing North Africans." Nakia went mad.

"He was able to get over from security system. He had disguised as someone before. We have been tricked." T'Challa claimed further: "Taha Younès was no fool. He wanted us to capture him and faked as a failure."

T'Challa soon understood what'd gone. Taha, disguised as a negro guard in the palace few days ago, walked carefully and memorized whole palace and its defense. Hence, he was able to get some Vibranium, but his assistant was clumsy so he was caught. To make it certain, Taha decided to turn his assistant, Fakhreddine Ben Larbi, as a decoy while he went out to make himself trapped. Fakhreddine was later killed.

T'Challa, before knowing this, knew nothing about Taha, and Taha was quick to fool that they were just normal bandits.

Kid yelled: "FUCK! FUCK THIS MOTHERFUCKER!"

Nikov, calmer, took immediate note: "(There is no time to talk. T'Challa, you must contact with the Algerian Embassy in your brother country Tanzania, now. The Algerian Embassy in Dar es Salaam serves as Tunisia's representative as well. Tell them to warn us what's going on.)"

T'Challa noted, and he took charge. He contacted with the representatives of Tanzania to speak about an immediate terrorist threat. The Algerian side had taken note, and so be it …

…

#####

Tunis, Tunisia

"ابن العاهرة! طه يونس هاشلي؟" ( _Son of a bitch! Taha Younès Haachali?_ )

"وقد بعثت الحكومة التنزانية برسالة من الملك تشالا عن التهديد الإرهابي وعن كيفية إرهابي ، يعتقد أنه مواطنينا ، يسرق عنصرًا عسكريًا ويحاول إرهاب العديد من الدول في إفريقيا والشرق الأوسط." ( _Tanzanian Government has sent a message from King T'Challa about the terrorist threat and how a terrorist, believed as our citizen, stealing a military ingredient and attempt to terrorize several countries in Africa and Middle East._ )

"هذا يكفي. سنأخذه إبلاغ أي ممثل تونسي حول العالم ، أحد أعضاء داعش ، الذي يتمتع بقدرة قوية للغاية ، يهدد دولًا أخرى ويوسع فرع داعش!" ( _That's enough. We will take it. Report to any Tunisian representatives around the world, an ISIS member, who has extremely powerful ability, is threatening other countries and expand its ISIS branch!_ )

…

…

…

…

…

Taha Younès Haachali!?

Why did a Tunisian ISIS member get interested within Wakanda?

How did he have been able to understand T'Challa and its secret technology?

It's having to be …


End file.
